The Beautiful Swan
by babybells231
Summary: Bella Swan is what you could call the "perfect geek",perfect grades,bad hair,bad teeth, a little over weight, but when a "lesson in respect" is to much for her she leaves only to move with her cousin when she starts being stalked and threatened...
1. My name is Bella

_**DISCLAIMER**:__**I OWN NOTHING**_

_**Summery: Yep another bullied Bella story with a ****Swan** is what you could call the "perfect geek",perfect grades,bad hair,bad teeth, a little over weight, but when a "lesson in respect" is to much for her she leaves only to move with her cousin when she (cousin) starts being stalked and threatened by an obsessive psycho ex-boyfriend._

* * *

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this? I mean you can stay, I'm sure Charlie and Annie will understand."

"Mom, it's okay, I'm a big girl now,it's time to face my fears and she hates being called Annie remember, "

"Okay, but when you're ready to come home;I'll be here,"

"Alright"

"We're really going to miss you, Bells,"

" I'm going to miss you guys too Phil,besides how bad can it be now that I have Emmett to protect me now"

"Kay, bye sweetheart"

"Bye"

My name is Isabella Swan, and this is my story. I'm 16 today. I was dreading my birthday, because today is the day I move back to my personal hell hole Forks, mother Renee pleaded with me not to go,my parents Renee and Charlie have been divorced for 12 years now, Phil is my mom's new husband.I left Forks for a reason but it was time to face my fears and move back to Forks.

I had to my favorite and only cousin Annabelle she was with me when I left and now that we found out she was being stalked and theatened so my dad suggested Belle and I should come live with him. I'm not who everyone in the whole world sees me as well they don't see me they see Izzy, the hot movie actress, singer, and athelete sort of, that's just my alter ego. I'm really just a shy quiet girl who loves to read and rides motorcycles.

**And who is also a virgin,**

Oh god go away Annie I'm telling the story,

**Not for long and please don't call me that,**

Then stop telling people I'm a virgin.

**But it's true and you know it**

Yeah great now can I get back to what I was doing

**Sure**

I pulled out my new I phone and played my fave song that I listed for these kind of occasions and it sems quite perfect now that I was leaving for Forks ("Going Under" by Evanescence)trying to drown out Annie as she talked about how we were going to take over the town net to me. I drifted to sleep I had a horrible dream or memory with the song in the back ground.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_Forks, Washington Bella age 13.I'm what you could call the perfect geek.I had braces,pimples,HUGE glasses, and perfect grades A.K.A number one target. I walked through the halls to my locker I heard an annoying voice "Hey, Swan," the voice yelled,**Oh,no**,I thought"Hey can't you hear me talking to you!" the voice said was one of my tormentors,Lauren Mallory,I sighed and thought,**"Better just get it over with,"**I turned **"What, what do you want,Lauren what could you possibly want from?"** Crrap I have finally snapped. I placed my hand under my chin and held it up with the other as if I actually had to think about it **'Hmmm let me think what is it I have that you could possibly want from me"** I snapped my fingers as if I got it and did't notice the rather large crowd forming_

_**" Oh I know,it's to make my life more miserable than yours because you know I have a better chance at actually having a better life than you because once this hell hole we call school ends you'll just be aother unimportant whore and youre jealous of me not just either it's because I actually have parents who LOVE me who care about me and you don't! Why? because you're a poor little rich girl whose parents can't give you the time of day because they have better things to do than to come home and have to deal with their little whiny bitching slut of a daughter"** I was panting after I finishd my little rant the hallway was quiet, everyone was watching looking at in shock...fuck. I turned and got my books from my locker and tried to get Lauren_

_When I was suddenly shoved into the lockers hard, my books fell to the floor with a thud;my cheek is burning in pain"Don't you ever fucking talk to me like that you little piece of shit!"she hissed "Nobody ever talked to me the way you just did and now you're gonna regret it!"_

_Lauren is apart of the In Crowd A.K.A my tormentors this included of course Lauren Mallory,Jessica Stanley,Mike(Michael) Newton,Edward Anthony Masen, Mary Alice Brandon,two thirds of the Denali triplets Tanya and Irina Denali, Rosalie Lillian Hale and Jasper Whitlock._

_I was pulled away from my locker by Lauren who was practicully screaming at me," YOU are a good-for-nothing waste of space piece of shit and you continue to be for rest of your pathetic unwanted life! Who do you think you are huh? You think just because you're precious daddy is chief of police that you can get away with talking to me like that "she twisted my arm at an awkward angle I opened my to scream in pain but nothing came out. Lauren let me go and tears welled in my eyes as I ran straight into Edward Cullen,**"Whoa, watch where you're going fucking nerd! You almost crushed me,"** he laughed at me,**"Sorry,"**I mumbled I was taunted mercilessly for the rest of the day but this was normal; the reason I left Forks happened during lunch Jake was sick, Angela was at home helping her mom, and Esme,Ben, and Carlisle didn't have my lunch period so I was all alone. Irina, Jessica, Lauren, and Tanya cornered me in the back of the school_

_"So" Tanya smirked in a way that made me want to piss my pants... I'm so fucked "From what I hear you've seem to have forgotten who runs this school ," I cowered away from their sadistic smiles, "I guess we're going to have to remind you," she finished in a bored tone and a sad kind of look but the look in her eyes was pure evil. They pulled me by my hair into the forest and started to beat me;Lauren punched me in the face and the back of my head, Jessica kicked me in the stomach and in the back, Irina held my legs as Tanya beat them with a stick. Tanya stepped back as they continued to hurt me. "Hey Lauren why don't hold down her arms,"_

_Lauren stopped punching me and did what Tanya asked,"Jessica give me your pocket knife, I think our little miss piggy here needs a make over." Jessica smiled as she handed Tanya the knife. She knelt down beside me and ripped off a big piece of shirt and gagged me with it. They cut my hair, and said terrible tried to cut my stomach but I got away and I hid in the bathroom for the rest of the day, trying to heal my wounds._

_When I was sure they were gone I made my way to the nurse's office. **" ," **"Yes dear?" **"Can you call my dad please?" **"Now what did yo- Oh God Bella Honey what happened!?" she was frantic as she helped me onto the bed I laid back her hysterical voice on the phone as she called my father was the last thing I saw before the world went black._

_I was relieved when I saw Charlie storm into the nurse's office "Where is she?" Nurse Price pointed over in my direction and Charlie ran over to the bed and hugged me tightly I was sobbing erratically __in his arms__,"Bella,"he said,"What's wrong baby, what happened to you?"he asked anxiously before helping me out of the school doors motioning to my black eye, mangled hair, and split lip. I just shook my head against his chest,"Come on baby,you can tell me anything,"he pleaded,if there was one thing my dad hated most it was to see me cry.I looked into his eyes to see worry and anxiousness,_

_**"Oh, daddy!,"**I sobbed and I told him everything. He was livid "Bells do you want to press charges?" by the look on his face he wanted me to say yes "**No, it will only make it worse and you and I both know their parents will buy them out of anything,"**He wanted to argue but we both knew I was right** "Dad,I want to go live with mom for a while,ok,"**I saw the pain in his eyes as I said the words.**"Ok,baby if it will make you happy,I'm ok with it," **he said**,"Oh,daddy,"**I squeaked happily and kissed his cheek **"thank you so much."**.I called Jacob that night."I can't believe they did that to you!"he screamed(Jacob and I have been best friends since we were in never left each other's side but I was alone this week Jake got sick so he couldn't protect me from the "populars".)"I swear Bells,If I weren't so sick I'd...," he growled**"It's ok Jake,I'll miss you ,"** I said with tears in my eyes ,"Yeah I'll miss you too. Promise you'll visit," he asked,**"Promise,"** I giggled,"Friends forever?"he asked in a small voice,**"Friends forever,"**I answered._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Attention all passengers we have now arrived at the Port Angeles National Airport,please buckle up as we descend." a voice had awoke me from my we got off the plane a man in his late thirties or early forties I don't know walked over to me and asked "Can I have your number?" in a confident voice, as politely as I could ,declined,"Ew,gross!You're like 30!,"I screamed as I ran away Annie chuckling as she jogged beside me with our bags "Wow Iz,didn't even give the poor guy a chance" "Oh shut it Annie," I sneered,"That guy was possibly 40 and he has the nerve to ask me for my number, I mean really I could be his daughter for fucks sake" I ranted as she laughed .

We stood outside of the airport waiting when I heard..,"Bella!," I turned to see Jacob running toward me at full speed,"Jake!"I squealed as he spun me around in a circle,"I'm so glad you're back,"he whispered,"I really missed you Jake,"I Jake and Annie shyly mumbling "Hi" and stared at at each other, interesting. I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned and gasped "Em! You're really here,I can't believe it." Emmett hugged me "Me neither sis and if it isn't little Annabelle all grown up,"

Emmett picked up Anna and spun her around "Emmett Dale Swan what have I told you about using my full name," "Sorry," she leaned back to get a good look at him "Wow Em, you're ... BUFF" she said astonished "I'll say," I muttered a bit dazed at the giant that is now my brother,he chuckled "Yeah boot camp does that to a guy," Annie looked at me from the corner of her eye _I'll explain it later _I mouthed at her "Now come on let's go home Carlisle and Esme can't WAIT to see you again Bella bee and Charlie has a surprise for you two lovely ladies." as we all got into his and then we were off.

**So I'm not dead , if anyone cared and I re-read my story and I'm kinda embarrassed by how immature it sounds so I'm re-writing the whole thing.**


	2. preview

**Hey so as promised this entire story-line has been edited and I bet some of you are like why **ლ(ಠ_ಠლ) **so here are the reasons for the edit.**

** 1. because I read it over and thought it was how you say bullshit (Me reading: **oh gods why ಠ_ಠ** )**

**2. I've been getting complaints about how and I quote "Tacky and unoriginal" I am so hopefully this one is better **◔_◔

**Anyway in this chapter we'll see Bella leave and how it affects everyone _(I'm SO gonna enjoy that part)_ and meet Annie as she forces Bella to do things that are good for her and improve her fashion sense. **ಥ_ಥ **sniff I'm so proud.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING (sob) but Annie,random characters, and the plot on with the story** t(-_-t)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Leaving and Life with Annabelle **

**Bpov**

Telling my friends and asking my dad if could live with mom was sad. Okay maybe that was an understatement Jake had told Carlisle, Esme, Angela and Ben that I was moving while I was still trying to find the courage tell them myself and let's just say they hadn't taken well.

_**Saturday Night**_

_"You can do this, you can do this," I chanted to myself as I stared at the phone trying to will my fingers to type in Angela's number._

**_RING_**

**_RING_**

**_RING_**

_"Come on, Ange"_

**_RING_**

**_RING_**

**_RING_**

**_BEEP,_**_"Hello,Weber residence,"_

_"Hi is Angela there?"_

_"Oh hello Bella dear, no I'm afraid not she just left,"_

_"Oh well can you tell her I called?"_

_"Of course dear ,goodbye"_

_"Bye"_

_**Damn it! I can't even tell her mom I was leaving (sigh) I am such a fucking coward**_

_ I sat on my bed and put my face in my hands and just sat there for a while thinking I hope she is as understanding as Jake. When I told Jacob his only response was he "I'm really gonna miss you Bells,"_

_ I cried like a little bitch. I went down stairs to start dinner since dad was being so generous and letting me go live with mom I planned on making him all of his favorites the night before I leave but I have to keep him healthy to so maybe so extra fruits and veggies would nice maybe I could invite Jake and Billy and I can't forget Angela and the others that's if they ever talk to me again. I know I'll bake them all a cake to say thank you. Back to this dinner though I wonder what I should make?_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ TIME SKIP ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_**(AN: sorry if this scene is crap I've had a bad day '¬_¬)**_

_Alright, now let's see if I got everything_

_T-bone Peppered Steak - check_

_Mashed Potatoes w/ Gravy - check_

_Green Beans - check_

_Mixed Vegetable Salad - check_

_Rated R beer - check_

_German Chocolate Fudge Brownies - check_

_Ok everything is cooked, the table is set, and is still watching the game._

_"Dad dinner's ready,"_

_"Kay Bells,"_

_ Dad walked in just as I placed his food down on the the table, I turned to get one of his beer glasses out of the freezer door. I placed it and a can of Rated R in front of him and sat down across from him; we ate in silence for a while until I couldn't take the guilt anymore. I put my fork down and sighed," Dad, are you sure this is okay you've been really quiet ever since I asked, are you angry with me for leaving you ?" dad put down his beer and looked at me._

_" Bells, I'm not angry with you, I'm angry at myself for letting this happen to you. More than that I'm going to be sad to see you go; I'll be lonely yes, but I'll endure it knowing that you're safe and happy," then he smiled a sad smile. I cried and got out of my chair to sit on his lap, like I used to do as a kid and hugged him tight._

_ I sniffled and mumbled under my breath," How did I get so lucky to have an awesome dad like you?"_

_ "How did I get so lucky to have a sweet girl like you as my daughter?" he kissed my head and told me he would love no matter what. Just then we heard the doorbell ring; dad made a move to get up but I pushed him back down,"Sit," I ordered," don't worry I'll get it you keep eating,"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_ "Yes now eat," dad frowned but did as I said. The bell rang again as I rounded the "Coming," I called. "Hello," as I opened the door the person behind it pushes past me into the house. It was Carlisle, Esme, Angela and Ben "Ang,Ben, guys what are you doing here? I was just about to call y-," I was cut off by the hard slap from Angela. I hadn't notice she or Esme were crying until I turned my head to look at them and Ange didn't seem to waste time to starting yelling at me._

_" Bella, how could you; I thought we were friends, I thought you cared about me?" dad came around the corner to see what all the noise was about . He saw Angela, tears steaming down her face, Ben awkwardly standing against the wall- shaking his head at him mouthing "don't", Carlisle hugging a sobbing Esme, and me holding my red buring cheek. It seems he took Ben's suggestion and walked back into the kitchen to finish his dinner or maybe he was waiting it out._

_"What are you talking about Ange? Of course we're friends, yes I care about you, I care about all of you guys."_

_"Then tell me why Bella,"_

_"Why what ?"_

_"Why you're moving Bella, why are leaving me-leaving us with THEM ?"_

_"What...how did you... "_

_"Jake told me, when I called to see if you were with him since you missed our weekly crappy movie night."_

_**Damn it Jacob !**_

_"No ,Ange, wait listen to- " I started to say but Angela cut me off "No Bella, how could you, how not could you this to us? We promised each other we would never leave each other All of us." When we were about six years old me, Angela, Ben, Carlisle, Esme, and Jacob made a blood pack (well not with blood we were six so let's just say there was a LOT of spit ) we promised we never leave each others side no matter what... yeah right_

_"Ange, please just listen to me okay? I'll explain everything if you just calm down," she nodded and stood in front of me with a condescending look on her face. She always got that look whenever she knew she was right about something or someone._

_She's probably right to give me that look, I'm such a horrible person._

_"Listen, I'm sorry alright. i just I can't take it any more did you see what they did to me today !?" I sounded frantic and my voice broke as I asked her._

_"What, Bella what could they've possibly done to you that was so bad that you just up leave?" she wanted an answer, I didn't blame her they treated her the same way they treated me just not as bad. I never could figure out why though, it's not because they're jealous of me, obviously not threatened by me, so why? Maybe it's because they know I'll do nothing so they can get away with it; Angela on the other hand doesn't take that bullying crap from anyone if they do something she simply just cannot ignore she try and put a stop to it- keyword TRY. No matter what Angela did or how many teachers and faculty she told the result was the same, Tanya and little bitch flock got away with barely a slap on the wrist._

_But then again it is rather easy to manipulate the school board when your parents are the school's most generous sponsors. Even so this has made Tanya and the others rather weary of Angela but none the less they still messed with her just not as bad. I took a deep breath with my head down and raised it slowly to peer up at Angela and asked her softly, "You really want to know what they did to me?" she nodded and lifted up my shirt and showed her my wounds, wounds that not even started to heal, wounds that were still bleeding the scent of blood still making me nauseous, with the words whore, fatty, pig, trash, worthless carved into the flesh of my stomach and she gasped her hand over her mouth as Ben stared not moving not speaking his face frozen in shock and horror. How could someone do that to an innocent girl? is what most likely passed through his mind, and Angela, oh Angela her tears fell quickly down her face and she looked as if she were in pain._

_Why_


End file.
